Chara And Asriel 18
by CharaIsBored
Summary: Chara And Asriel


Chara: Hey Az,  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Howdy."  
Chara: Ha-Have you ever thought about... * blush Chara: Human-monster hybrids?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Well, occasionally I have, but I'm not sure if it's possible."  
Chara: Has anyone ever tried?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Mmm... Nope."  
Chara: Well, do you wanna play a game? *blush INTENSIFIES*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Sure! What game is it?"  
Chara: It's called "Sex".  
Asriel Dreemurr: "What a weird name. How do you play it?"  
Chara: First we have to go to my room, take my hand, *holds out hand*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Hm. Alright." Asriel take Chara's hand and follows them.  
Chara: *on the way there* Did you know theese walls are soundproof?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "They are?"  
Chara: Yes, I don't know why.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Interesting..."  
Chara: *the door to my room* We're here, let's go!  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Yay!" Asriel runs inside excitedly.  
Chara: *follows behind and locks door*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "How does this game go? What are the rules?"  
Chara: First, you have to be naked.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh...? Alright." Asriel takes off his clothes.  
Chara: No underwear, either.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Wh- Why?!"  
Chara: Under those are parts of your body that are necessary to play this game.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Well... Okay..." Asriel takes those off too.  
Chara: *starts to take off clothes, trying to finish before you do*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel sits on the bed, completely naked. "So, what next?"  
Chara: *I look a your member while you look at mine* First, you have to lay down next to me.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "This is an awfully simple game." Asriel does as you say.  
Chara: I'm not finished, silly.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh."  
Chara: Then you have to get into sort of a crawling position on top of me,  
Chara: Wait!  
Chara: There is a special rule I use when people play this game with me.  
Chara: I'll explain it afterwards,  
Asriel Dreemurr: "This is getting confusing..."  
Chara: Now, get into position.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "A crawling position... Hm..." Asriel gets on top of you, hands by your head and knees on both sides of your legs. "Is this right?"  
Chara: Yes, you're a quick learner.  
Chara: Now, you *grabs penis* put this into *lifts balls to reveal a hole* here Asriel Dreemurr: "Ngh... Okay..." Asriel does as you say hesitantly.  
Chara: *lightly moans for a second* Now, you pull it out, and keep going, creating a rythm. Start slowly.  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel thrusts back in slowly, a moan escaping his lips.  
Chara: You're a natural, Az.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "T-Thank... you..." He begins to create a rhythm, and he bit his lip.  
Chara: *attempts to hold in moans by holding breath*  
Chara: *and fails*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Wh-Where did you learn this g-game? Mmn..."  
Chara: That doesn't matter, Doesn't it feel nice?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Yes...!" Asriel moans loudly.  
Chara: *moans while trying to hold eyelids closed*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Ch-Chara..." He moans softly and buries his muzzle in your neck.  
Chara: D-do you feel that?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Feel what...?"  
Chara: The feeling that you have to let something out?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Y-Yeah..."  
Chara: S-Should we?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "I d-don't know..."  
Chara: Don't worry, i-i-im here.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Ah...! Chara, I feel r-really weird...!"  
Chara: Me too..  
Asriel Dreemurr: Just then, Asriel shoots his load into you.  
Chara: *cums a lot, now there's some on the bed.*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel collapses on top of you.  
Chara: T-Thank you, A-Asriel.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "No... Thank YOU... That's a great game..."  
Chara: *Is unable to get up*  
Chara: About that special rule,  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel gets off you. "Ah, the rule."  
Chara: The rule is like a mini game after the game.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Ooh!"  
Chara: First, you have to be able to stand, so we just talk while we wait to regain our strength.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh. Okay."  
Chara: When people play this game with me, they usually owe me a favor, and the special rule redeems this favor.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "A favour? What is this favour?"  
Chara: You'll see, I'm almost ready to get up, anyways.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Alright..."  
Chara: Are you ready to get up yet?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Yeah, I think so."  
Chara: Let's go then!  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Okay, so... do I just stand up, then?"  
Chara: For the special rule? No, you have to be able to stand to move somewhere else in the room.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh, alright."  
Chara: I think... There * points at space near closet* would be good.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Okay." Asriel gets up and walks over there.  
Chara: *I finally get up* Now get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back. *reaches into closet*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel ges on his knees and puts his hand behind his back, like you instucted.  
Asriel Dreemurr: hands* instructed* gdi Chara: *pulls out rope and binds your hands*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "What are you doing?"  
Chara: This is so you can't hurt yourself.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "W-Why would I hurt myself?"  
Chara: Saftey first, cutie!  
Asriel Dreemurr: "O-Oh?" He blushes slightly.  
Chara: Now, *slides the closet doors together creating a place to hide* I'll be right back *slips into closet*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel stays silent and waits for Chara to return.  
Chara: *walks back out with a 5' cock you previously thought was a piece of dead skin or something.*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel stares at it.  
Chara: *walks back and forth in a semi-circle* Do you know what this is?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Not really..."  
Chara: Does it remind you of something?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Um... No...?"  
Chara: It's like the thing you used to play the game, but its different,  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh!"  
Chara: What I may say sound weird, will you believe me?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "...Yes..."  
Chara: Thank you, the special rule requires that this goes in your mouth, I know, its strange, but keep listening,  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Wh-?!"  
Chara: Then you have to suck in and out, and occasionally move your tounge around your mouth. And eventually some great tasting stuff comes out!  
Asriel Dreemurr: "That doesnt sound THAT bad..."  
Chara: Just tell me when you're ready.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "I'm ready."  
Chara: *i gently put it in, *  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel sucks on the tip gently.  
Chara: Now we have to put it in deeper, ok?  
Asriel Dreemurr: He nods his head.  
Chara: *shoves it in too far, realising that and quickly Pulling back a bit,*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel pulls away and coughs.  
Chara: I'm sorry, do you wanna take a break and try again?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Yeah..."  
Chara: Ok,  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel keeps coughing for a few seconds. "Okay, I think I'm ready now..."  
Chara: Good, *gently puts it in far, but not too far*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel sucks on it again.  
Chara: *starts to moan* Keep going You're doing great!  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel bobs his head backwards and forwards.  
Chara: *moan a bit louder* Don't forget to use that tounge!  
Asriel Dreemurr: He swirls his tongue over your member.  
Chara: *moans pretty loud* Faster!  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel tries to go much faster.  
Chara: *moans almost got through the walls* Re-member the good tasting stuff I was talking about? G-Get ready for it!  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel sucks harder and prepares himself.  
Chara: Its gonna taste so... -Ah! *shoots such an enormous load it sprays a little out of your mouth*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel pulls back and laps all of the cum up. "Hey, you're right! It does taste good!"  
Chara: *gets up after falling backwards after the climax* I-I told you it would.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "I'm kinda tired now..."  
Chara: I just had a thought what if*you hear the dripping sound coming from under the bed*  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Huh?"  
Chara: *looks under bed* I can't see. Az, have you learned any fire magic yet?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Yeah. Mom taught me."  
Chara: Can you create a tiny flame so I can see under the bed?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Okay!" Asriel formed a small flame in his hand and put it near the bed.  
Chara: *looks unamused* Its mom, some how.  
Chara: And I'm pretty sure she's doing this thing where you play the game by yourself.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "What?"  
Chara: She's fantasizing about something, presumably us, because she's here, to pleasure herself.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "I dont get it?"  
Chara: I can explain later, remember the special rule? There's a slit between her legs, you can do a similar thing, but just lick inside it,  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oooh!"  
Chara: Try not to set my bed on fire. Go get 'er.  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Wait, I have to do it?"


End file.
